The Restless Nights
by Starsdoom
Summary: Luffy cant sleep, what to do? Nami cant sleep!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys!

Rainbow Unicorn (RU): Yosh!

Me: So this idea came to me and I thought it was cute! I put tjis as ongoing cuz i dont know if i should make a second chapter

RU: It is! So review! And send some Love! and here comes Dinosaur out of jail!

Dinosaur: Sigh she doesnt own One Piece and siiigh neither do i! But Rainbow Unicorn does!

RU: Whhhhaaat! AAA!

Me: Oh bye bye! Ill bail you out soon! Oh btw I got a twitter like Yasaonna-chan, so my username is starsdoom!

* * *

**_Restless Night_**

It was calm and peaceful night. The Thousand Sunny was being rocked by the gentle waves. The wind was like a gentle lulyby.

But the captain wasn't sleeping.

"Ugh why can't sleep? Is it because? Naaah" Luffy muttered and turned in his bed hoping the other side was more comftorable.

After a while he still couldn't sleep "Just as i thought so" he sighed and got up

He shuffled to the door and greeted the warm night. "Im so tired, ... maybe?" he chuckled "Never! Theres only one person that might"

So he walked over to the door to the women's quarter, well specifically Nami's room

Luffy was surprised to see that the door was unlocked

"Hey Nami" he whispered but she only turned

"Naaami" he whispered louder. This time the navigator groggily got her head up

"Yeah? Luffy? Whats wrong? she said.

"Shhhh keep you voice down! Everyones asleep!" he whispered yelled

"Ugnh why did you come here?"

"I cant sleep"

"and"

"I cant sleep"

*sigh* "and why is that?"

"Well i have theory"

"You! " Nami chuckled at that "So what is it?"

"I can think too! Either way when we were training over the two years i was stuck in a jungle kinda en..enviroment"

"and?"

"welll each night my buddy tigger always slept with me"

"Wait what?" Nami's eyes bugged out

"For warmth! What do you think i meant?" Luffy answered as Nami blushed

"Oh nothing, nthing at all! So why are you here?"

"Weeeeellll i think I need a warm body next to me to go to sleep!" with a blush he concluded

"Oh, but why me?" Nami said

"Well i don;t know anybody else to be williing?"

" So you think i would be willing?" with that she started glaring at the nervous captain

"Uh well um eee!" Luffy backed out nervously

"Ah i guess i was wrong ! Sorry to bother you!" with that he reached for the door

"Ah! Wait Luffy!" Nami called out

He quickly turned "Yes?"

"Well if you cant sleep i guess it cant be helped" with that she lifted the covers to her blanket

"Oh really?" Luffy smiled

"Yes really hurry up or I'll change my mind" Nami warned. So Luffy ran qiuckly to her bed and gently got in, which suprised Nami

Another suprise was at how warm he was. Nami automatically snuggled up to Luffy;s chest and fell asleep

Luffy smiled as his princess snuggled to him and fell asleep

"That wasnt the only reason" he muttered as he fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Heehee hope you like! Should I make a second chapter? Review and tell me!

Dino: Byeeee! Rawr!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I did it! The second chapter is here! How do you like it! Review! Oh and instead of Rainbow Unicorn Charlie the Killer is here!

CTK: Helllllo can i kill you?

Me: Now now you cant say that! Dino come here!

Dino: Starsdoom doesn't own One Piece but Charlie do...Ack!

CTK: What an annoying thing! Here do you want the leg or arm?

Me: Uh None! I miss Rainbow Unicorn! Read!

* * *

**The next day**

"Captain-san" a voice called.

"Huh?" Luffy groggily said as turned toward the voice careful not to wake up Nami

"Robin?" he said

"Haha yes its me, you better go before anyone else notices" she smiled kindly

"Oh I guess so" he got up from bed and gently pried Nami hands from his waist and put up the cover up on her

"May i ask what you were doing?" Robin implied

"Shhh Ill tell you outside!" with that he sailed out the door, Robin calmly followed him

"So?" Robin asked

"Well I couldn't sleep and Nami helped me!" Luffy replied

"Wai you mean you had se..se?" Robin blushed as she couldn't finish the world

"No! No! We just cuddled!" Luffy yelled "Can we just drop this?"

"Yes captain-san" Robin replied more calmly than her overheated captain.

"Breakfast Ready!" they heard Sanji yell. Both turned as the door opened to Nami's room.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? Oh!" And with that she ran back to her room

Robin knocked on the door

"Can i come in navigator-san?"

"Uhhh sure" Nami replied

"Soooo you and Luffy?" Robin asked Nami

"Is he still there?" Nami asked

"No he left for breakfast which we should go to" Robin said

"Yeah so lets go!" with that Nami rushed out the room, greatful not to continue the conversation

After breakfast which wasn't that exciting;

Luffy just ate and stole everyones food, Nami kept her head down and thought, and the rest? Well they did what they always did.

Afterwards everyone went in their private spots;

Nami to her desk, Luffy to the figurehead, Robin at the library, Chopper to infirmity, Zolo at the gym and ect,,

"Land Ho!" cried Zolo through the microphone. The whole crew ran out to the grassy deck

"Can we go?" yelled excited Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop. The whole crew turned toward Nami,

"Yeah sure!" said Nami

"Yay!" yelled Luffy.

After they docked and got their share of money, everyone left to their shopping

The town was a cheerful tourist attraction so it had tons of shops!

Nami looked around until she saw it! It was perfect!

_Later On ~~~_

Luffy looked around as he walked on to the ship. No one was there!

"Where are they?" luffy wondered. They said to meet back at Sunny by 7 and it was already 7:30.

Luffy was confused until he heard voices from the kitchen,

"Oh they must be at dinner!"

He rushed over and saw that his whole crew started eating without him!

"Guys! Couldn't you wait for me?" luffy yelled

"Hey this the only time we get to eat our whole dinner!" replied Ussop. Everyone else nodded as they ate,

"Aww come on!" Luffy whined as he sat down and began eating.

_Later~~~_

"Hey Luffy!" Nami yelled at her captain who was at the figurehead. Everybody else went to bed.

"Yeah?"Luffy replied

"I think i found the answer to your problem" Nami replied as she pulled up a plastic bag.

"Oh really?" Luffy said

"Yep! Look!" Nami pulled out the thing.

On the box it said "Warm up your night with sleep a tigger!" inside was a tiger with a button nose

Luffy started laughing "Thank hahaha Nami! Hahaha"

"Its not that funny! Here just take it!" With that Nami stormed out.

Luffy looked at the box and then frowned

"Aww come on i liked sleeping with you!" Luffy Muttered.

_Later~~~~_

*sigh* "Why cant i sleep?" Nami wondered

After a few more minutes she still was awake

"I wonder why? siiigh! Maybe?" Nami slowly got up and went to the door. The night was warm and welcoming.

Nami wondered among her orange trees just thinking "why?"

"Oh No! It cant be! I guess it can..."

She walked over to a door and opened it

"Pssss hey Luffy!" she whispered but she got no reply.

"Luuuffffffyy!" She yelled in a whisper voice.

"Ugh!' Luffy muttered

Nami walked over and noticed that he was using the tiger, she couldnt help but to smile :3

She poked his shoulder "Luffy!"

He slowly got up "Yeeah?" his eyes widen when he saw Nami "What wrong?"

"I cant sleep!" she whined

He replied with a sly smirk "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Ugh come on ! You know why!" she whispered

"No I dont! Why dont you tell me?" Luffy smirked

"Hmm if you wont do it t then ill just go to Sanji!" she started walking out the room but Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed her hand

"Aww come on I was just teasing!" and with that he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her back to him

"Eeeeek! Mksls!" Nami screamed but was interrupted when she fell into Luffys arms!

She didnt know what got in to her but she automatically snuggled in his arms and looked at his face.

Luffy was staring at Nami and he just couldn't resist! He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you" he whispered as he drew her closer to him and he pulled the blanket up.

Nami was dazed for a second. Finally her head cleared up and said

"i love you too"

With that the couple snuggled down under the covers and kissed until they passed out.

* * *

XD

Me: So ? So how did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Review

CTK: Review or else!

Me: Charle put the knife away! Now! Bye Bye guys!

CTK: Bye! Mwahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys! I havent written in a while since im working on two new stories right now but i guess i owe you something!

I hope you like it and review! Oh I didnt feel like editing it so pardon the grammer and spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer ~ I dont own O~n~e P~i~e~c~e!

* * *

**Salt on Wounds**

**"**Hey Luffy! Come here!" Nami called out.**  
**

"Ehh? Why?" he yelled back from the lionhead.

"Just come!" Nami replied simply.

"Cooming!" He said as he started walking toward where she was. Everyone watched with pity. thinking that their captain did something to get Nami mad at him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stepped in the door.

"Close the door behind you i dont want the other to hear" she replied in a voice that made Luffy nervous.

"So what do you need with me?" said Luffy as he closed the door.

"I think we should stop cuddling and kissing and sleeping in the same bed together. I dont want the others to get suspicious." Nami said

She couldnt see Luffy's expresion bcause his hat was blacking his eyes

"Why? Why dont you want the others to now?" he replied calmly, which scared Nami.

"Well it might get awkward and I dont want you and Sanji fighting and you know" she trailed off

"No! I dont know! But if you dont like it then fine! I'll leave you alone!" with that Luffy lost his cool and raced out the door

"Wait luffy! I didnt mean it that way!" Nami called out but the captain didnt hear her.

Pop! A eyeball and a ear disappeared as Nami sat down.

"So she heard it all?" Nami muttered to herself.

After a minue later Robin came in

"Can I come in?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, whatever" Even thou Nami didnt sound happy to see her she was. She needed someone to talk to.

"So you think we dont support you guys relationship?" Robin asked

"Waaait whos we?" Nami questioned.

"Uh well its me and uhh Zolo" Robin stammered

"Oh but its just you two, what about the rest?" Nami asked

"Im pretty sure Brook and Franky wouldnt mind, same goes for Chopper and Usopp. For Sanji he be jealous but he would understand... i think" Robin answered calmly

"Well i guess but still. I just want to see what he'll do" Nami replied "But knowing him probably nothing"

"Hmm he'll do somethng" Robin replied as She walked out the room, then she muttered softly "Ill make sure of it!"

"Huh did you say something?" Nami questioned

"Nothing my dear navigator-san" She replied

"Ah okay see you later" Nami watched as she left, then returned to her map.

~Later~That~Evening~

"Argfhfgd" Nami grumbled as she "tried' to sleep

"Ahh Damn it! Resist the force!" she kept telling herself.

A couple of feet away~

"Damn the world and its supply of meat!" Luffy angrily thought

"Why does Nami have to be this way?" he tossed and tumbled but still couldn't sleep.

Back to Nami~

"Aljdhsjdjdidkdi! " Nami muttered crossly as she got up. She walked to the door and greeted the night,

"Maybe the fresh air will help me sleep" after few minutes in the night she headed back to her room but she did hear a lot of noises from Luffy's room.

~Morning!~

The Straw Hat crew gasped as they saw two zombies coming twoard the dinner table.

"Yohoho and i thought i was dead!" Brook laughed

"Dont eat my brains!" Chopper yelled while Usopp made a cross sign with his fingers.

"Oh shut up" Nami said as she and Luffy sat down

"Ahh my dear angel what is the matter?" Sanji asked concerned o.o

Nami just looked at him, after a couple of minutes she answered

"Oh im fine, I just didn't get enough sleep"

"Looks like the captain didn't either" said Robin, a corner of her mouth creeping upwards

Everyone looked at Luffy who was eating like a zombie would.

"Hey are you guys okay? Want me to check you out to see if your sick?" Chopper said nervously.

"Naaaaah" said Luffy sleepily with a mouth full of food

Everybody was excepting Nami to hit Luffy but she continued to stare of into the distance

"Um Navigator-kun?" Robin said

"Uhh msjsddfgh yeah?" Nami replied after muttering gibberish. By now everyone was going back to their conversation except Luffy

"Here" and in Robin's hands lay sleeping pills. Nami eyes brightened

"Thank you!" She sad as she took them

"Maybe you should take one or two now?" Robin said

"Yeah i guess" Nami said as she uncapped the bottle and took one out and gulped it down.

Nami got up and made her way outside. Suddenly she yelled

"Guys get your butts out here! A storm is coming! Huge One!"

The whole crew jumped up and ran outside

"Oh shit! We're gonna die!" Usopp yelled

"Shut up! " Everyone was surprised when Nami hit Usopp. "Lets go!" she barked at them. Everyone headed toward their positions

"Are you okay?" Robin said

"Yeah, the pill doesn't seem to be working" Nami replied

"BOOOOOM!" Lightning over head crashed.

Suddenly huge waves came out of nowhere.

Then adding salt to the wounds, Nami realized the pill started to work.

"Ugh!" she started slipping into the darkness but of course the sea didnt want that. Instead it picked her up since Nami had no strength to outlast it.

"NAAAAAMMMMIII!" Yelled the crew as she flew

"Oh fuck!" cussed Sanji a language that Chopper didnt know it.

Then Luffy's hand stretched out and tried to grab Nami but he missed since he had lack of sleep.

By now Nami was submerged in darkness. But she did manage to see Luffy scream her name and jump after her

"That idiot!"

~Next~Time~That ~Nami~Opened~Her~Eyes~

"Where am I? Did i fall asleep?" she wondered out loud.

Then she heard and felt something warm beside her.

"AAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she pulled away

"Ugh! Why are you screaming?" aid Luffy as he woke up

"Oh its just you" Nami said as she breathed a sigh of relief. She finally managed to see where they were

It was dark but she could see it was a room with no windows 'Well that goes for escape' she thought. She realized she was also sleeping on a very comfortable bed but that was all that was in the room.

Luffy just looked around

"What are we doing here Nami?"

"I don't know" she replied "All i remember is falling into the waves and you jumping in for me"

"Same for me, I managed to reach you somehow but then i fell aslepp! I m hungry!" he then whined

Nami bonked on the head :No food till we get out of here" But she quickly shushed up because a sound of a door opening ,

Then the lights came on. Nami saw a girl walk in from a dark hallway. She had pretty blond hair and wore what looked like a maid outfit

The girl realized that 2 pairs of eyes were watching her, turned toward them

"Ah dear princess" she said as she bowed "How are you this Morning?

Luffy and Nami looked shock at each other both thinking "Princess?

"Um what do you mean by princess?" Nami asked

The maid gasped as she dragged in a cart.

"Why your the first daughter of the Old man of the sea! Princess Nameka!"

Nami gasped "Im no princess Im a pirate!"

"Yeah shes my navigator and if she is a princes well shes MY princess!" Luffy yelled which made Nami blush

The maid looked shocked at them as she opened the breakfast cart

"You were lost about 16 - 20 years ago, we looked everywhere and we finally managed to find you!"

Luffy pounced on the cart but Nami sat staring at the maid.

"Oh and shes not _your _princess! Shes already engaged to someone!" The maid continued

That made Luffy stop eating

"WHAAT?" Yelled the enraged couple.

"Well yes to Prince Arong, son of the Lord Alrong and Lady Merga"

"Lord Arlong?" Nami gasped

"Yes! The marriage was decided long time ago!" The maid said simply

* * *

Me: Yep thats it! What do you think? Review Well Good night!

Press the Button!

\ /


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck No!" Luffy screamed while Nami just sat there on the bed numbly.

After a few minutes of akward silence she spoke up

"I can't!"

The maid just looked on "Why not?"

"B b because I'm married already!" she said. Luffy gasped.

"To whom my lady?" The maid questioned

"Um to Luffy D. Monkey!" she said. Luffy's jaw dropped to the ground but in a moment he recovered.

"Thats right! She's my wife!" He said going along with Nami.

"Ah well i fear for you!" The maid said with pity.

"Why?" Nami said suspiciously.

" Well either they'll kill him or make you take a divorce" the maid replied

"Hmph! No one will kill him! He's too powerful!" Nami said but inside she was worried, very worried.

"That's right!" Luffy said cockily.

"We'll see" the maid simply said

"Who is this Arong person?' Nami said

"Well he's the most wonderful person in the world! He's handsome and brave and perfect!" The maid's eyes turned into hearts, very much like Sanji's.

"Um Do you love him?" Nami questioned

"Why of course!" The maid gasped relizing what she said.

"Ah my apoligies my lady!" She pleaded.

Nami bit her lip thinking

"Apology accepted!" Luffy said for Nami "But why dont you marry Arong instead?"

"Are you stupid? He's Nami's!" The maid yelled at him

"No! Nami is mine!" Luffy shouted angirly.

"Luffy dont yell!" Nami said, then she turned to the nervous maid "What's your name?"

"Elenor my lady but people call me Nor" Nor replied

"Arong and Nor, has a nice ring to it" Nami said

"No you can't my lady!" Nor replies worringly

"Oh yes i can! Now where are we Nor?" Nami replied

"In the Palace of the Sea" Nor replied "Its under the sea so no man knows about it"

"Damn!" Nami thought "How are we supposed to get out?"

"Um Nor why am i supposed to marry Arong?" Nami asked the fidgeting maid

"Well im not sure of the details but you were promised to him since birth. No one really knows why" Nor shrugged. "Enough questions! You must get dressed! Your meeting Prince Arong soon!" Afyter that she pulled out a drawer from the bed and pulled out a beatiful blue gown "Put this one!" She commanded Nami.

"No!" Nami snapped at Nor

"Eh Why?"

"Cuz i dont want to! You get dressed in it!" Nami replied

"What? I c cant!"

"Do it or ill beat you up! Luffy look away!" she snapped at both of them.

Luffy qiucly looked away and started staring at the wall and Nor meekily put on the dress.

"Im done" she said nervously

"Wow! Nor you look faboulous!" Said Nami. Nor truly looked amazing. The dress matched her sparkling blue eyes and her brown curly hair lokked graceful and alive.

While the maid figdeted Nami took the maid outfit and put it on

"Ehh? what are you do.." said Nor but before she could finish a guard stormed in. The guard was 6 feet tall and had a look of a great white shark. He had gill on his neck and teeth as sharp as razor and a lot of them too!

"His highness wants the Princess and the man" he said in a gruff voice. He took Nor's arm thinking it was Nami and then took Luffy's arm.

"Let go!" growled Luffy but the guard took no notice and started draggingLuffy while Nor walked stiffly next to the guard. Luffy did not like this so he punched the guard and picked himself up.

"I can walk by myself!" he yelled.

The guar stood up and just started walking. Nami and Luffy both followed.

The hallway they were walking in was filled with portraits of Kings and Queens. Some were beattiful and handsome while others were disusting and vile. They got to the end where Arlong's portrait lay. He stared at them smug and all. Nami seized her urge to tear it apart and faced the front.

Then the guard opened the big french door that opened up to a huge ballroom. Hanging up above them was a beautiful glass chandeliers and thge floor was a magnicifcent white marble.

At the end of the ballroom where two people sitting in humogous thrones, surrouned by servants. The first person was a woman, with thick straight pink hair and a dress made of purple shells that gleamed in the light. The man sitting next to her must have been Prince Arong. He had perfectly combed black hair that shined. He was wearing a blue suit made out oridanry cloth.

He was glowering at the proccession but smiled widely when he saw who was the woman.

"Princess Nameka! I welcome you to this home!" Said the queen not relizing that the preincess was a imposter.

"Eh ,...ah..." stammered Nor. Nami nuged her a bit .

"Thank you my queen" said Nor more confident.

"You are to be married to my son Prince Arong!" the queen boomed

"Wow thats pretty sudden" thought Nami " heh well itll be okay juding by the way the preince is looking at nor!"

"Mother! Isnt that too sudden? I want to talk to No-Nameka first!" Said the prince.

"Fine! Talk with her!" she replied

"In privcy" he replied

"Very well!" and with that the trio was shoved to a room on the side of the ballroom. Prince Arong joined them a minute later.

"Nor!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a hug "My prince !" she replied. All of a sudden Luffy pulled Nami into a hug .

"Eh? Luffy what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Hugging like those two" he replied and hugged her tighter.

"Eh Luffy not know!" she said trying to pull away

"Then when?" he replied not letting her go

"Ahem" said Nor. Nami quickly pulled away and this time Luffy let her.

"I am thankful Nameka for fooling my mother that Nor was actually you" said the prince bowing

"Call me Nami and your welcome!" she replied " but what going to happen to us?" she gestured to herself and Luffy.

"Well orinally we were going to kill the man but since you helped us we will try to save him and you Nami will be easy to get out of the palace."

Just as Luffy was going to say something the queen burst in!

"Your concipring against me! Your own mother! How could you! I knew something was wrong with you ! you! Human loving freak! Guard get him and the rest of these fools!"

* * *

OooOOoo! Cliff hanger! I am so sorry for letting this story go by unfinished but it had me stumped and look whtat i did ! drove myself into another corner with this ending! . help me! i know theres way too much talking but i promise there will waaay more action in the next chapter! And i also unforunetly lost my flash drive so i had to restartt this whole chapter! forgive me and review and pardon my spelling


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly the queen reaches for Nor. She But just as she was about to snatch her Prince Arong stepped on front of his mother.

"So mother I am a human lover? How dare you say that! Especially how I want to marry Nor who is a mermaid while you want me to marry Nami? Who is I remind you mother a human?" the Prince said harshly.

"B b but my dear I only want whats the best for you! And marrying this commoner shall bring a ruin to the kingdom!" stammered his mother.

"Guards take my mother to her chamber! And mother the only person who will bring a ruin to this kingdom is you!" said Prince Arong as his mother was being taken away by the guards.

"Noooo! You can't do this to me!" she screamed down the hallway.

"Are you okay your highness?" asked Nor. He smiled at her and just hugged her. Luffy reached for a hug too but Nami blocked him.

"Would you stop imitating them!" she whispered and then coughed to get the couples attention. The couple released from their embrace but Arong still had a hand around Nor's waist.

"Oh that's easy enough! All you have to do is swim back up!" Arong explained.

"Um the guy right here cannot swim or stay in water he's a devil fruit user." Nami said as she pointed at Luffy.

"Well that might cause a problem." the Prince looked stumped. "I guess ill go check in the library on how to get you out since I'm not too sure. I guess for now you just hang tight and eat something. Nor would you mind showing them where the dining-room and kitchen are? Then come back with me to the library? I might need some help." Arong winked at her as he said this.

Nor giggled and replied "Yes!"

Luffy was eager to go since the word food was mentioned. Nor quietly led them out of the room and started leading them to the kitchen. Once they got there Nami grabbed some fruit while Luffy basically grabbed all the meant. They sat down at the table and started to eat. Nor soon left to go to the library.

"Hey Nami you want some meat?" asked Luffy politely. Nami took at the look at all the greasy food and said no. Instead she reached for an apple and took a bite. Her eyes widened as she chewed and as she swallowed the apple her body slumped against the table making her bang her head on it.

"Nami?" Luffy asked as he stopped eating and went to her side of the table.

"Nami!" he screamed with worry as he shook her.

"NAMI!" he yelled. "Wake up damn it!" Nor was suddenly in the room.

"Whats wrong Luffy?" she said as she came over.

"I think Nami was poisoned!" he said as he gently picked Nami up bridal style.

"Do you guys have a doctor?" he asked, Nor nodded and silently led him down the hallways and to the doctor. The doctor who was a chubby old fellow with and awesome curly mustache looked up from his desk.

"Oh my! What have we here?" he said as he stood up.

"I think she was poisoned " Luffy said as he gently laid her down on the small bed. The doctor whose name was took a blood sample from her and said he'll be right back as he went to his bigger room to check what poison this was. Nor left to tell the prince what happened. Luffy sat down next to Nami's bed and took her hand.

"This is all my fault" he murmured as he stroked her hand. Suddenly the doctor came back . His face did not look happy.

"My dear man" he said to Luffy "It seems that there are no antidotes to this poison." just as he said this Prince Arong came through the door with his mother.

"Mother ! Did you do this?" he asked her harshly. The mother took a look at Nami and smiled evily.

"Of course not why would I ever do that?" she cackled

"I will burn you alive if you don't say the truth." the Prince muttered to her in an angry tone. The queen looked at him, sighed and said

"I may have done this but unfortunately to the wrong person!" she shrieked "Oh well! She deserved it either way for not marrying you!" Luffy suddenly was right next to her. He lifted her up by her throat.

"Where is the antidote?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Let me go!" the Queens gasped and wiggled but Luffy's grip remained strong"

"I'll ask you once more! Where is the antidote?" he said.

"Let me go and Ill give it to you!" she said. Luffy slowly let her go. Instead of giving him the cure she disappeared in a puff of smoke and left her parting words of

"I don't have it you do!"

Luffy looked like he was about to murder somebody.

"Calm down Luffy" said the doctor " I am going to try to create an antidote with the sample of the poison I have" With that he rushed to the bigger room. Prince Arong said to Luffy

"I shall go to the library and try to find out the cure!" he said as he and Nor left the room. Once again Luffy found himself alone with Nami. He really wished that Chopper was here as good as Dr. Mustach was he preferred Chopper. Luffy walked over to Nami and sat down.

"You know Nami I realized that I never told you something." He whispered. "And I know it wont help now but maybe you can hear whats going on. So I have one thing to say and that is" he sighed

" I love you, I know what a surprise but I do your like the most beautiful and amazingly smart girl I know. I guess I fell in love you the minute I first met you." He leaned down to her face and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a whiiiiiile but I did have all these school projects to do :P I hate my teachers for giving so much home work! DX So I hope you can forgive me and im also sorry for such a short chapter but I really wanted it to end it at this part! So sorry I shall to try to update in the next 2 weeks


End file.
